The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter
|producer= |writer= Nicholas Stoller |screenplay= JJ Abrams Luc Besson |story= Steven Spielberg Phil Lord Christopher Miller Nicholas Stoller |starring= TBA |music= Henry Jackman Amit Trivedi |cinematography = |editing = Jeremy Milton |studio = * No Trace Camping * Cinemaginaire * Eagle Vision * Red Chillies Entertainment * Colour Yellow Productions * Paris Filmes * Bona Film Group * Excel Entertainment * AA Films * Tencent Pictures * Walt Disney Pictures * Walt Disney Animation Studios * Pixar Animation Studios * Warner Animation Group * New Line Cinema * Columbia Pictures * Sony Pictures Animation * Paramount Animation * Rideback * Lord Miller Productions * Vertigo Entertainment * Buffalo Gal Pictures * Nickelodeon Movies * Bron Studios * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer * Di Bonaventura Pictures * Amblin Entertainment * Legendary Entertainment * Reliance Entertainment * Participant Media * ImageMovers * Alcon Entertainment * Walden Media * WildBrain * Village Roadshow Pictures * 20th Century Fox Animation * Blue Sky Studios * TSG Entertainment * DreamWorks Animation * Illumination Entertainment * Corus Entertainment * Nelvana * Sesame Workshop * ATN Channel * Jaya TV * Tamil Entertainment Television * Amazon Studios * Skydance Media * Film4 Productions * Alibaba Pictures * BBC Films * Annapurna Pictures * Media Rights Capital * HBO Films * EuropaCorp * Arte France Cinema * TF1 Films Production * M6 Films * Universum Film * Novo Pictures * France 2 Cinema * France 3 Cinema * Belga Films Fund * Orange Studio * Studio Babelsberg * China Film Group Corporation * Fundamental Films * BNP Paribas * Scott Free Productions * Mandeville Films * Imagenation Abu Dhabi * Mattel Creations * Allspark Pictures * STX Films * DMG Entertainment * Bad Robot Productions * Lightstorm Entertainment * Bad Hat Harry Productions * Perfect World Pictures * Endemol Shine Group * Centropolis Entertainment * Movie Land Animation Studios |distributor = US/International release United Artists Releasing 20th Century Studios Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Paramount Pictures Warner Bros. Pictures Sony Pictures Releasing Universal Pictures Canada/Quebec/France release Entertainment One/Les Films Séville EuropaCorp Distribution Tamil/Telugu/Hindi/Kannada release Lyca Productions Zee Studios Dharma Productions Eros International KRG Studios |country = United States Canada Australia United Kingdom India Denmark Norway New Zealand France Belgium China Hong Kong Germany Italy Ireland Brazil Spain South Africa Netherlands Sweden Finland Czech Republic Hungary United Arab Emirates Austria Japan |language = English French German Chinese Tamil Hindi Telugu Malayalam Kannada Italian Brazilian Spanish Dutch Finnish Swedish Hungarian Czech Arabic Japanese |released = May 8 2028 |runtime = 172 minutes |ratings= PG |budget= TBA |gross= TBA |based on = The Nick Jr. Show by Paul Ramsey|narrator = Arya|aspect ratio = TBA}} The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter. (also known as in Tamil தி நிக் ஜேர். மொவயே 4: मूवी திங்க் சமல் in Telugu TBA in Hindi TBA in Malayalam TBA in Kannada is and family-drama-action-comedy-science fiction upcoming film TBA. Plot TBA Cast * Dwayne Johnson as Blaze * Peyton List as Dora * Joshua Dela Cruz as Josh * Traci Paige Johnson as Blue * Ryan Kaji as Ryan * Jake T. Austin as Diego * John Cena as Botasaur * Kyle Bretikopf as Rusty * Ava Preston as Ruby * Samuel Faraci as Liam * Macy Drouin as Abby Hatcher * Wvatt White as Bozzly * Federico Campaiola as Lampo * Gea Riva as Milady * Doug Murray as Mailbox * Liyou Abere as Side Table Drawer * Brad Adamson and Gisele Rousseau as Mr. Salt/Mr. Pepper * Shechinah Mpumlwana as Paprika * Jaiden Cannatelli as Cinnamon * Leo Orgil and Jordana Blake as Pail/Shovel * Ava Augustin as Tickety Tock * Jacob Soley as Slippery Soap * Simona Berman as Pilou * Henry F. Benjamin as Boss * Erica Schroeder as Meatball Production Development TBA Filming TBA Casting TBA Animation TBA Visual Effects Altogether the film's visual effects and animation were provided by TBA Marketing TBA Release TBA Soundtrack TBA Credits The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter/Credits Companies TBA Posters The Nick Jr. Movie 4: The Final Chapter/Posters Gallery TBA Notes TBA References TBA External links TBA Category:2028 films Category:Films set in 3000 Category:Nick Jr. shows